


The Honeymooners

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cruise Ships, Flirting, Food, Gift Exchange, Honeymoon, Husbands, Just Married, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dont repost to another site, mild mistaken for blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: A day in the honeymoon of newly married and deeply in love Hank and Ben.*Written for the DBH Rare Pair Exchange.*
Relationships: Ben Collins & Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Ben Collins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Honeymooners

Nothing beat a lazy morning without an alarm clock to wreck the peace, or casework deadlines to worry over.

Ben cracked open an eye, his sleep blurred vision slowly making sense of the mounts of white that was not snow, but comfy, cloud-like bed sheets. He had also come to learn that the red blots were not at all blood spatter like he first suspected that first peculiar morning, but actually flower petals.

Unfortunately, his new husband had not gotten the message quickly enough, and spent their first morning on their honeymoon freaking out.

The sight of a half asleep Lieutenant - the man he admired for years and dreamed of bagging one day - staggering around their Honeymoon suite, hollering about an “0901,” all while buck naked, was something Ben would remember for the rest of his days.

It took much persuasion (and many kisses) to reassure his husband of two days, that they were not “in the middle of a blizzard” and had “just found evidence of a murder.”

Still, Ben coaxed Hank back into reality, and normality resumed.

The man sighed blissfully, recognising the large arm settled around his shoulders, that amazing swell of his lover’s stomach pressed against his back. With a good bit of height over him, and such a delectable, huggable form, Hank made the  _ best _ spoon in bed.

The second morning progressed much more smoothly, with Hank slowly stirring behind him, that delightfully low growl rumbling through him from his fillings to his feet.

As they stretched in unison, Ben’s toes curled, surrendering to the soft warmth cushioning him. His cuddly husband was a ‘marshmallow muffin’ just like Ben, so he appreciated every close moment with him.

Especially when those tickly kisses began on his neck.

Beneath the cool sheets, Ben pressed back, chuckling happily at the sensation brushing against his skin.

“Good mornin’...”

A mumble greeted Ben, which amused him to no end. It beat being awoken to screaming about a murder that didn’t exist, or those heartbreaking mornings when it had been clear Hank had been dreaming about Cole again.

Sometimes he feared that his big arms around him did nothing, but he was proud of Hank, who learned to take each day as it came, against all odds.

Ben lifted one of Hank’s hands to his lips, placing a gentle kiss against his palm. “So… breakfast?”

Finally, a twinkling blue eye appeared between the curtain locks of his lovers silver hair. “You read my mind.”

xxx

Hank  _ loved _ sausages, and Ben  _ loved _ crab meat.

At the breakfast buffet, among blueberry muffins, scrambled eggs, and start of the day delicacies that came from crafted hands, the two married men tucked into their favourite food like hibernation was right around the corner.

In Ben’s defensive, crab meat was something of a pricey treat, and being able to enjoy the stuff at all hours of the day? An absolute dream. And his husband couldn’t turn down the perfection that was hotel sausages, gorging into whole plates of them.

Sitting by a wide glass window, gazing out at the endless ocean, sparkling like diamonds, the two could not be happier, no one else existed in their private little bubble.

By the time Ben was onto another strip of red pearled meat, rich with succulent flavour, he caught a glance of Hank from across the table. The Lieutenant was spellbound by the sight of his bright-eyed, cheerful husband.

Again.

Something about watching his husband - _his_ _husband_ \- stuffing his face, pleased as punch, with that big beaming smile on his face, just warmed Hank’s heart. His stars had aligned, his numbers came up, everything was a rose-tinted splendour.

He belonged to this man, and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Hank, you’re doin’ it again.”

“Hm?” The Lieutenant hummed contently, cheek propped against his palm.

“Actin’ like the cat that got the bloody cream.” Ben sucked the sweet flavour from his fingers, a tender gaze that betrayed his reprimanding tone. At the sight of a silver ring flashing on his finger, Hank’s toothy grin widened, and Ben chuckled heartily.

“Christ, don’t have to be a cop to suss you out, Hank.” His heart warmed at the sound of Hank’s rumbling laughter. “Next thing y’know, you’ll be playin’ footsie under the-”

As if on cue, Ben felt a sandalled foot brush against his calf, a cheeky grin from the accomplice. He might have choked had it not been for the fact he was in mid-sentence.

Ben grinned. “What am I goin’ to do with you, Hank?”

And the Lieutenant smirked back, raising a cup of black coffee to his lips. “Oh, I can think of a few things, Benjamin.”

That time, Ben nearly did choke.

xxx

On the deck, they rested in the reclining chairs beside one another, enjoying the rarity of healthy sunshine for once. Detroit wasn’t exactly the warmest place in the world at the best of times, so experiencing Mother Nature’s sweet rays of Vitamin D was a change.

A good change. Life was good.

As Ben closed his eyes, simply living in the pleasant moment, beside him, Hank flicked through a few pages of  _ Bonfire of the Vanities _ , a classic, but his mind drifted back home.

Connor had insisted they leave everything to him.

He had not disappointed.

When Hank’s partner had surprised the two after the wedding with tickets aboard the Silverstar, a cruise that specialised in cuisine and relaxation, they couldn’t believe it.

Connor had detailed his entire logic down to the letter, opting for a luxury liner as opposed to a party cruise to avoid overcrowding, being overwhelmed by children and exhausting physical activities.  _ ‘You deserve the best,’  _ he had insisted, wanting to treat his Partner and the love of his life with the finer things in life.

Hank had nearly bubbled up there and then, until Fowler ushered him and Ben off to pack for their glorious honeymoon. He smiled at Connor’s last words -  _ “My mission will be to look after Sumo, and protect the home. You have my word, Lieutenant.” _

_ “Our home,”  _ Hank had insisted, reminding Connor he had a place there too.  _ “And it’s Hank, for crying out loud.” _

Even though Ben had become such an important part of Hank’s life, the Android that had become the turning point for him had too. Connor was a part of his family, someone he trusted with his life.

The RK800 protected the Anderson home, and Sumo, while keeping the Homicide Division running smoothly in his absence. Hank trusted Connor dearly, but even then, his lifetime of cop instincts ran haywire.

The pages stopped turning, entire horror stories churning inside his head. What if something went wrong? CyberLife were passive these days, but not out of the equation completely. What if anti-Android protestors started their bull again? What if-?

He felt a tap on his foot, and lowered his paperback to find Ben’s own foot gently touching his own. It was a small gesture in the public eye, but Hank appreciated it.

_ ‘Damn, I’m worrying him again.’ _

Ben’s hand reached over, squeezing Hank’s bare arm, his hazel eyes sparkling in the sunlight. “They’ll be fine, Hank. And Connor’s not alone, mind. He’s got the whole goon squad for backup.”

Resigning, Hank gave a thankful smile back. “Ah, sorry, Ben. Old habit, you know?”

“Preachin’ to the converted there,” Ben agreed, “but Connor wouldn’t want you to fuss over him, and miss out on the big break.”

When Hank returned to his book, Ben became lost in his own thoughts about Connor.

He had accepted long ago that Hank and Connor came as a pair with a strict _ do not separate  _ policy, seeing him as family too. Everything that Connor had done for Hank, he had been grateful for from the bottom of his heart.

It broke him, seeing the man he knew - and fell for - crashing hard, being unable to escape the darkness he succumbed to. Ben extended jovial civility to the Lieutenant he admired, hoping one day, Hank would find his way through the long, dark tunnel.

It tore him up every day, feeling helpless to save him.

As so, Ben felt indebted to Connor, for saving the man he loved, the man he should have…

A hand upon his thigh broke him from his trance, shades tilted downward to reveal sweet blue eyes.

“Ben, honey,” Hank said softly, giving Ben’s leg a squeeze. “You alright?”

_ Honey _ . That sweet pet name that broke Ben’s restraint entirely, the walls he tried to construct around his heart to protect Hank out of love. After so many years, pining and putting off marriage because there was only one man for him, only to become the object of his desire, his  _ Honey _ , nearly brought tears to his eyes every time.

Ben nodded, ashamed at himself for being so transparent. He tried to laugh it off, but the emotion rode high in his voice, and was that tears? “Christ, what a pair.”

Hank flashed another smile at Ben, plopping his paperback down on his knee. “Whaddaya say we blow this popsicle stand and hit the spa?”

xxx

Admittedly, Hank was a little nervous about being caught dead in public, covered only with a towel, but Ben’s humourous presence always encouraged him as always.

He held his hand all the way to the jacuzzi, and let out a classic wolf whistle as Hank approached, a towel snuggly obscuring what only Ben was permitted to see.

“Lookin’ good, Hanko,” Ben bellowed from across the spa, not put off by who else was present.

How could Hank not fall in love with that man?

Slowly, he lowered himself into the warm blissful water with a long sigh of perfection. He took a deep breath, embracing the experience, his hairy chest heaving above the bubbling water. They had their own little corner, cherishing the massaging effect of the water, and each other.

The two held hands under the rippling water, their fingers stroking and comforting the other, exchanging knowing looks. Everything felt like a prelude for what was to come later…

xxx

In the quiet evening, they returned to their suite in white dressing gowns (seriously, what was the cruise’s obsession with white decor?)

“Hey, Hank. Looks like the Origami man came in our absence.”

In the middle of the bed were two meticulously folded swan napkins, swimming in a ripple of red petals. Hank snorted, dumping their bags by the foot of the door, and staring at the fancy display.

“Huh. Kind of a waste, don't you think?” Hank shot a suggestive glance Ben’s way, kicking off his crocs.

“Cheeky bugger,” Ben muttered red faced, plopping onto the bed.

But it was impossible not to think of the suggestion, recalling last night… and the night before. The two honeymooners were on a golden streak, with the third time very much being the charm.

And it was equally impossible for Ben to resist those sensually cool eyes, thawed after almost a decade of being frozen off to everyone.

“What a view,” Ben said softly, glancing in awe out the window from his place on the bed. “Feel like royalty.”

Hank smiled, glancing dearly at his husband. “Yeah, can’t get enough of it.”

Ben rolled his eyes, but the bashful smile lingered there. “Big sap.”

Getting changed into his dressing gown, Hank smirked. “We’re hardly new to the lap of luxury, Ben.”

The grey haired Detective snorted, lazily flicking between various channels more out of curiosity than anything else. Hank hardly jested. The two were notorious in the Detroit Police Department for posing undercover as lovers, seamlessly blending in thanks to their witty banter and close friendship.

They had become known as ‘the Honeymooners.’

“A step up from takeouts, dontcha think, Hank?” Ben still saw those cozy little hotels where they conducted stakeouts, floors littered with half eaten Chinese cartons from the nearest restaurant.

The only thing Ben kept under wraps back then, his own undercover secret, was how much he wanted their fake dating to become a reality. Every touch of their hands, every pet name, and the gentle intimacy to throw off their targets, was a blessing and a curse.

Who knew that Hank had nursed his own affection too, but kept it hidden, believing himself not worthy of Ben’s love?

Which was ridiculous, because Hank was his entire world.

“Romance packages are hardly standard at three star hotels, Ben.”

Hank raised his eyebrows, gesturing towards the bedside table adorned with long-stem roses, boxes of luxurious chocolates, and an ice bucket of champagne. However, Hank went straight to the fridge, and took out a very familiar tub with two spoons.

Ben & Jerry’s. Birthday Cake flavour.

Connor really had thought of everything.

Ben smiled. Of course. One of Hank’s favourite desserts, with  _ his _ name. He shifted on the bed, tucking the pillows upward to support their backs. “Crime docs and chill, Hank?”

Reclining on the soft bed with his husband, passing a spoon to him, Hank grinned like the luckiest guy in the world. He leaned in, snatching a kiss with a soft rumbling moan. “Sounds like a plan.”

And so they lay there, side by side in a King sized bed, tucking into the sweetest ice cream, chewing the rookie mistakes of wanton criminals on real life documentaries, laughing together as the sun slowly set, plunging their honeymoon suite into a blissful orange dream.

Every mouthful of vanilla ice cream with pink frosting and strawberry swirls transcended the two fifty something detectives to heaven. But the sweetest thing, in their whole lives, were each other, and the blissful company they kept together.

As husbands, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Detroit Rarepair Exchange on Discord for MessMissTess for the prompt - HankBen, honeymoon (tooth-rotting fluff.) I was given three to choose from, and while there was two I was torn between, my heart ended up siding with HankBen. I’m a sucker for Hank, and I wanted to try and expand a little on Ben’s character, and I can’t say no to the sweet, sweet fluff.
> 
> I researched so many honeymoon locations across the world, even in Detroit itself, but I ended up sending Hank and Ben on a romantic cruise (that Connor arranged.) The idea of the two chilling on a fancy ship, away from the stresses and strains of the DPD felt right for them.
> 
> Even though the primary focus on the story was HankBen, it was hard for me not to mention Connor given his importance to Hank in the canon game, so I imagined he would continue to do so, becoming an Anderson. It also gave me an interesting thought as to how Ben views Connor, and I ultimately went with him appreciating his role in helping Hank, but feeling downhearted that he could not have done the same at the time.
> 
> The ‘0901’ that gets mentioned in the opening section of the story is the Department of State Police Michigan Code for Murder/Non-Negligent Manslaughter. And only sleepy Hank could mistake rose petals for blood spatter, and proceed to call it in.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
